


i relive your touch

by sweetredgift



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Keito, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Kuro, i'm sorry class my mom raised me better than this, tag update uhhhhh, they fuck in an alleyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetredgift/pseuds/sweetredgift
Summary: It became a bad habit, but those breathless moments where the two of them were pressed up against each other, exchanging heat, almost became addicting, as much as Hasumi hated to admit it.





	i relive your touch

**Author's Note:**

> https://vine.co/v/iuWzaTdzmbP

Hasumi shudders and grits his teeth, grasping onto Kiryu’s back as the taller man leaves hot, searing kisses down his neck. Lifting his head up for more access, Hasumi hisses softly as Kiryu’s teeth graze the side of his neck.

 

It was at times like this when Hasumi really, really regretted his actions.

 

At first, Hasumi was determined to get rid of Kiryu at all costs. They were on opposing sides of course, but not only that, Kiryu was part of the yakuza that constantly tormented Hasumi’s agency. He couldn’t count on both his hands how many times he’d seen his friends die during battle at the hands of the yakuza.

 

Yet, Hasumi felt himself being inexplicably drawn to Kiryu. He wasn’t sure if it was the man’s scarlet red hair that reminded him of the dawn, or his smirk that sent sparks coursing through his body. Whatever it was, Hasumi had started looking forward to seeing that cocky smile and those emerald green eyes, even if it was in the midst of battle.

 

The first time Kiryu pinned Hasumi to the concrete wall in some desolate alley after a fight, he couldn’t quite recall. With both of them bruised and bloody, Hasumi had been scared out of his wits, his breaths coming out in rough, ragged pants. No matter how drawn he was to the taller man, he’d seen how well-built and powerful Kiryu was, and knew he could seriously be in danger. He hadn’t expected lips to brush against his own, he hadn’t expected how dizzying it would feel to have Kiryu pressing up against him. He couldn’t forget the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, the passion that Kiryu had kissed him with, or the heat pooling low in his stomach when Kiryu bit down on his lip.

 

After that, Hasumi couldn’t help himself from coming back for more. It became a bad habit, but those breathless moments where the two of them were pressed up against each other, exchanging heat, almost became addicting, as much as Hasumi hated to admit it.

 

The feeling of Kiryu’s sharp teeth against Hasumi’s collarbone shakes him from his thoughts, drawing a sigh from Hasumi. He would make a comment about leaving visible marks, but that might just tempt Kiryu into doing exactly what he said not to do. Pulling Kiryu off his neck, he dragged the other man into a kiss, roughly pressing his lips against the other and tangling his hands in Kiryu’s hair, tugging him closer.

 

Kiryu’s hands move down Hasumi’s body, from Hasumi’s shoulders to his chest, eventually settling on his waist. He grips Hasumi as they kiss, desperate for each other’s warmth.

 

Suddenly, Kiryu breaks away, and Hasumi gasps, needy for contact. He’d utter a word of protest, but the crimson haired man shoves him down to his knees, and Hasumi grunts in pain, his knees stinging as they hit the floor. There would definitely be some bruises the next day, considering the other man’s strength, but Hasumi doesn’t really care about that right now. He looks up at Kiryu, suddenly intimidated by the well-built man glaring down at him. Gulping, Hasumi adjusts his glasses, trying not to break eye contact. His throat feels awfully dry, he notes, and he grips his thigh with his gloved hand.

 

Kiryu’s gruff voice brings Hasumi back to reality, and he shivers a bit. the other man’s hand lifts Hasumi’s chin up, thumb tracing Hasumi’s bottom lip, forcing him to look up at Kiryu.

 

“I want you to put that good-for-nothing mouth of yours to use.” Kiryu’s expression is one of obvious lust, and his narrowed eyes look down at Hasumi menacingly, tempting him. Hasumi shivers, averting his eyes. Slowly, his hands trail to the bulge in Kiryu’s pants, and he unzips the zipper, fingers trembling as his hand presses against Kiryu’s erection. He leans in, mouth pressed against Kiryu’s dick, and licks him through his boxers, drawing a groan from the other man. Hasumi licks insistently at Kiryu’s dick, and he pulls off his boxers with his teeth, looking up at Kiryu with half lidded eyes, a small smirk on his face. Hasumi swears he can hear Kiryu let out a painfully slow breath when he licks from the base of his cock to the tip, and he wraps his mouth around the head, humming when Kiryu lets out a quiet moan in response. Hasumi takes his sweet time teasing Kiryu, a sly smile pressed against Kiryu’s cock as he takes him back into his mouth.

 

Suddenly, without warning, Kiryu forces Hasumi down onto his dick, and Hasumi gags, sputtering as he tries to regain control. Hasumi claws at Kiryu’s thighs, his eyes brimming with tears as Kiryu thrusts into his mouth roughly, giving neither of them time to think. He’s big, too big, and Hasumi is almost uncomfortable; yet Kiryu is relentless, barely giving Hasumi time to take a breath. Kiryu’s hand grips the back of his head, shoving his mouth sloppily onto his dick, and Hasumi groans, blinking away hot tears. The scarlet haired man’s viridescent eyes glare down at him, and Hasumi shudders, choking on a moan. He’s overwhelmed, his mind is going blank and his thoughts are hazy, yet somehow this still feels amazing beyond compare.

 

Kiryu releases Hasumi’s head, and Hasumi gasps, drool dripping from his lips, his face a flushed mess. “Get up,” Kiryu growls out, his voice gravelly, and Hasumi shakily grabs onto the wall, forcing himself into a standing position, just enough to make eye contact with Kiryu.

 

He only realizes how painfully hard he is when Kiryu’s hand palms at his crotch, and Hasumi groans in response, panting softly. “I’ve already got ya this riled up?” Hasumi doesn’t respond, his attention focused to the hand rubbing against his dick, his hips grinding against Kiryu. “Answer me.”

 

With one swift motion, Kiryu pins Hasumi to the wall and presses a leg in between Hasumi’s thighs, and Hasumi gasps, biting back groans as he tries not to humiliate himself in front of Kiryu. “Please—don’t, don’t tease me like this, I—“ Hasumi’s words are cut off by a groan when Kiryu insistently presses his leg against his dick. “Just hurry up and get to it, Kiryu, I can’t take any more of this useless teasing.”

 

Kiryu grins at him, his sharp teeth visible as he slips out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, and expertly cuffs Hasumi’s wrists together. Hasumi makes a small noise, surprised with the other man’s action, and struggles against the cuffs a bit. “You’re okay with this, right?” Hasumi nods, and the other man fixes his attention to removing Hasumi’s belt, removing it and then sliding his pants down. “Turn around.” Hasumi obeys, floundering a bit because of his cuffed wrists, but eventually finds a comfortable position for himself and watches silently as Kiryu pulls down his boxers, popping open a bottle of lube.

 

“You seem to have prepared a lot for this situation, Kiryu.” Hasumi mumbles as Kiryu slips a slick finger into him. It wasn’t necessarily the most pleasant sensation, but it wasn’t unpleasant either, and Hasumi keeps his mouth shut and lets Kiryu do what he needs to do.

 

Kiryu chuckles in response, and Hasumi shivers, rubbing his face against his hands. “Maybe I have. You’re a lot tighter than I thought you would be, though.”

 

“I… admit, I’m not the type to submit in these types of situations…” It wasn’t a lie. Hasumi couldn’t quite count the times where he’d done something like this because of his hazy mind, but they’d never involved him being in such a position. Well, it didn’t matter in this moment.

 

Kiryu slips another finger in, and Hasumi bites back a noise. “Kiryu, hurry up.” His voice is a lot breathier than he wants it to be, but there’s really nothing he can do about that.

 

“Eager, are we?”

 

“Shut your mouth. You should be grateful I’m even letting you do th—” Hasumi sees stars when Kiryu curls his finger and brushes against _that_ spot, and Hasumi moves his hips to meet Kiryu’s fingers, aching for more. “Kiryu—there, it feels—”

The words barely escape Hasumi’s mouth before Kiryu slams his fingers into him, aiming for his prostate, and Hasumi is unable to stifle the loud moan that he lets out. “Kiryu—!”

 

They continue like that for a bit; whenever Hasumi adjusts to Kiryu’s fingers, he slides in another one. Hasumi is overwhelmed, it’s all too much, and he can barely keep himself from pushing back against Kiryu’s fingers.

 

Eventually, Kiryu pulls his fingers out, and Hasumi can barely contain the noise he makes. “I—I was getting close!”

 

Kiryu rolls his eyes and points downwards. _Oh yeah_. Hasumi’s face flushes, and he looks away. “Tell me if I should slow down or stop.”

 

Slowly, Kiryu presses his cock against Hasumi’s hole, and Hasumi feels tremors go through his body. The dull ache of Kiryu’s cock pushing into him makes Hasumi’s mouth fall open, and he tries (and fails) to control the noises that threaten to pour from his lips. The sensation that spreads throughout his hips and stomach is numbing, and Hasumi can barely move, mind filled with static. The way that Kiryu pushes his cock inside is slow and agonizing, and Hasumi can only gasp incoherently.

 

“Hasumi. You alright? Does it hurt?”

 

“J-Just, give me a moment, I—” Hasumi’s words are slurred and messy, and his knuckles are are paper white against the gritty concrete wall he’s gripping ever so desperately. It’s too much, far too much for Hasumi to take all at once, but he feels so full, and Hasumi can’t help himself from shoving back onto Kiryu’s cock, crying out.

 

Kiryu pushes in all the way, and Hasumi bites down on his lip, nails digging into the soft skin of his palms, leaving red crescent moons. In that moment where their hips connect, Hasumi can feel the world blur into smears of color as he sees stars behind his eyes. They stay like that for a bit, Kiryu’s mouth pressed against his nape, and breathes hot air against Hasumi’s neck whenever Kiryu exhales. Bit by bit, the pain eases away, and the feeling of being full begins to spark pleasure in Hasumi’s senses, leaving him needy for more.

 

“Kiryu—you, you can move now,” Hasumi’s words are cut off by a sharp gasp. “—and don’t hold back.”

 

Hasumi feels a smile against his neck, and Kiryu pulls out almost completely, then slams back in. The cry that Hasumi lets out is normally something he’d be ashamed of, but in that moment, the ecstasy clouding his senses is all he can think about.

 

With sharp thrusts, Kiryu fucks Hasumi, blunt nails digging into the soft skin of Hasumi’s hips. Hasumi arches his back, and Kiryu snaps his hips forward, burying himself deeper inside, and Hasumi _whines_ , arousal overwhelming his senses. His hands strain against the handcuffs, and he realizes how much he needs someone to touch him.

 

“Ki—Kiryu, the handcuffs, uncuff me, please—” Hasumi moans out, words breaking every time Kiryu thrusts in. He’s already getting close, and the way that Kiryu’s thrusts _just_ brush up against his prostate is maddening.

 

With a click, one of Kiryu’s hands uncuffs Hasumi as he continues to fuck Hasumi against the wall, and Hasumi hears the cuffs clink and hit the ground. Immediately, one of Hasumi’s hands moves to touch himself, only to be stopped by Kiryu, who pins both his wrists against the wall.

 

“Not yet.” Kiryu’s deep voice whispers into Hasumi’s ear, and Hasumi grits his teeth in frustration, unable to take away the edge and unable to stop his hips from pistoning back onto Kiryu’s cock.

 

“God— will you just—”

 

Suddenly, Hasumi’s vision blurs completely and heat floods into his stomach, pleasure practically blinding him. Hasumi squeezes his eyes shut, and in that moment, he’s hyperaware of everything around him: the messy sound of skin hitting skin, the rough grip keeping his wrists pinned against the wall, the pants and groans that Kiryu is letting out, and the way Kiryu is holding his hips in place as he fucks him. It’s too much, and Hasumi manages to choke out a cry, whining “There, right there—” before Kiryu slams into him again and again, grazing that spot every single time.

 

Hasumi can tell that Kiryu is getting close by the way his hips are stuttering, thrusts becoming uneven and rougher, and Hasumi turns his head to meet Kiryu in a messy kiss, both their faces flushed the same scarlet of Kiryu’s hair. Drool leaks past Hasumi’s lips; this is the messiest, most undignified he’s ever been in front of anyone, and the rational part of his brain screams at him to be ashamed, to be horrified of how he’s acting in front of someone who barely even knows him, but it all just feels so damn good, and he _knows_ he’ll find himself wandering back to Kiryu for more.

 

The hand holding Hasumi to the wall releases him, and Hasumi gasps as Kiryu jerks him off in rough, steady strokes. He’s close, he’s so _damn_ close he could scream.

 

Hasumi loses control of himself when the hand holding his hips in place comes to fist at his hair, and Kiryu tugs at Hasumi’s forest green locks, fucking in with rough thrusts as he jerks Hasumi off. Hasumi moans out Kiryu’s name like a mantra, his hips trembling as he finally climaxes, hot white stripes painting Kiryu’s hand. Kiryu continues to thrust in, and Hasumi whimpers, mind too hazy and too overstimulated to speak, until Kiryu finally cums, burying his cock in Hasumi and breathing heavily. The two men stay like that for a bit; pressed against each other, panting and breathing in each other’s scent. Hasumi’s eyelashes flutter when Kiryu finally pulls out, groaning a little. Hasumi definitely wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, or the day after that… or the day after that.

 

“You okay there? You kinda looked like you forgot how to form words.” Kiryu’s voice is hoarse and rough, and it’s reassuring to hear that Hasumi wasn’t the only one who felt wrecked.

 

Hasumi snorts, pulling up his boxers and pants and buckling his belt. “And whose fault would that be?”

 

“Ouch. You’re not wrong, though.” Kiryu pauses for a second. “You looked good all messy like that.”

 

Hasumi can’t help the heat that rushes into his cheeks, though he has to remind himself that Kiryu wasn’t on his side, that he couldn’t catch feelings for the enemy, of all people. “Tch. Maybe I’ll rough you up a bit, see how you like it.”

 

Kiryu laughs, a hearty one, and ruffles Hasumi’s hair. “I’ll be lookin’ forward to it.”

 

Hasumi sighs, and watches the other man walk out of the alleyway and into the streets. Who knew when they’d be back here, in this same situation, craving each other?

 

Hasumi was looking forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAH happy valentine's day
> 
> mom raised me better than this
> 
> thanks to razz for beta-ing... whatever this is lmfao kill me
> 
> they deserve to fuck
> 
> notes update: i'll probably have another fic up today? it won't be kurokei for once though haha... expect sleepy kurokeis and kissing in the future


End file.
